For Good Luck
by FutureAuthor711
Summary: Sting gives Rogue a kiss before the Dragon Slayers' fight. What will a simple kiss turn into? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I noticed how few Sting X Rogue romance fics there were (like only 1 page) and I decided to do a one-shot for them. It may turn into a multi-chapter story. I dunno, it all depends on whether or not the reviewers want another chapter. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. The story's set the day before Sting and Rogue fought Natsu and Gajeel.** **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! :D**

**To the people who favorited me: Thanks SO much you guys! It means a lot! I'm really, really sorry I haven't added a story in a while! I had a huge writer's block stopping the imagination construction in my brain! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sting, Rogue, or Fairy Tail. That's Hiro Mashima's job. If I did own them, you would see a bunch of romance going on in there! He he. Enjoy!**

It was an ordinary day in the Sabertooth hotel. Well, as ordinary as it can get with a bunch of S-Class potential wizards and their dictator of a leader. Anyways, Rogue was sitting in Sting and his room, thinking about the fight tomorrow. _So after the seven years they disappeared, Sting and I will finally be able to fight Natsu and Gajeel. Wonder how Sting feels about this. Probably excited, getting to fight Natsu and all._

In the meantime, Sting was lounging on his bed with Lector beside him. "So what do ya think about the fight tomorrow, Lector?" Sting asked his red Exceed.

"Sting-kun's gonna win for sure. You're the strongest one in Sabertooth! Along with Rogue-kun, of course." Lector grinned. "Fro thinks so, too!" Rogue's Exceed raised his hand. (A/N: Is Frosch a girl or a boy?) "Good point. The Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth never lose!" Sting shot a cocky grin at the two of them then glanced over at Rogue. "What about you, Rogue? You excited about getting to fight Gajeel? Hmm?"

The shadow dragon slayer stayed silent, merely glancing in Sting's direction with a stoic expression on his face. Sting smiled wider. "Even after all these years, you're still not a person of many words, are ya Rogue?"

Rogue sighed. "I merely keep my opinions to myself. There's no use wasting my breath on a question you already know the answer to, Sting." At this point, Lector stood up and walked out. Frosch followed him. Sting huffed. "Where do you suppose they're going off to?"

"Probably outside or to the kitchen." Rogue replied, his expression now bored. Sting noticed this. "Ya bored, Rogue?" At Rogue's silent reply, Sting grinned evily and walked over to Rogue. "Ya wanna play a game?" Rogue stared at him. "Okay, maybe not." Sting sweatdropped. "Hmm... " He thought for a second. Rogue laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. While Sting was still thinking, Rogue had fallen asleep.

"Hey, how about we-" Sting stopped talking when he saw that Rogue was asleep. "Great. He fell asleep. " Sighing, Sting looked over at Rogue. His mouth was open slightly, and his chest was rising and falling slowly. The hair that usually covered his right eye was swept to the side.

Sting blinked. _Come to think of it, I've never actually seen Rogue when he's asleep. I always fell asleep before him when we get back from missions. Huh. When he's not brooding, he actually looks kinda-_ Sting's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up suddenly.

In shock at the thoughts going through his head, Sting fell backwards off the corner of his bed, yelping.

The sound startled Rogue, and he jumped off of his bed, eyes scanning the room. He spotted Sting lying on his back on the floor. Shooting him a confused look, Rogue helped Sting up.

"How-" Rogue began. "No reason!" Sting said quickly. Looking at him quizzically, Rogue noticed that Sting's cheek were slightly red. "Why are you flushed?" Rogue asked.

Sting's hands flew up to his cheeks, feeling the heat emanating from his skin. "Um... No reason?" He tried desperately. Rogue stared at him with a disbelieving look.

_Crap! Think, Sting, think! Good excuse, good excuse..._ Sting started thinking frantically.

"I got too close to the lamp when it was on!" He blurted out. "Why would you-" Rogue started. "Do that?" Sting finished for him. "Um.. I wanted to see if I could eat the light!" Then Sting gave Rogue one of his trademark cocky smirks. _Did Rogue just blush a little? Huh._

Rogue shrugged and let out a short, "Whatever."

The next day, at the arena.

Standing in their guild section, Rogue and Sting watched the fight between Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel progress. The battle resulted in Mermaid Heel's Kagura's victory.

The judge declared the winner and announced the next match. "The next fight is Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox versus Sabertooth's Twin Dragons Slayers, Sting and Rogue!" The crowd cheered thunderously.

Rogue and Sting exchanged glances and walked into the corridor behind the platform. (A/N: Kinda like one of those ancient arenas! :D) While walking, Sting stopped in the middle of the corridor while they were out of sight of their guild members.

"What is it, Sting?" Rogue asked in a mildly curious voice. Sting smirked. This was one of the few times Rogue actually let an emotion or two slip out.

Rogue noticed Sting's smirk and felt his face heat up slightly. That smirk turned into an evil, knowing grin. Suddenly, Sting started walking towards Rogue. With each step he took, Rogue's curiosity increased.

"Well, what is it?" Rogue asked impatiently. Sting was now only a foot away from him. Rogue's skin heated up at the close proximity. Then, as if to make it worse, Sting leaned forward so that his and Rogue's faces were only inches apart.

Sting pressed his lips to Rogue's suddenly. Rogue let out a muffled sound of surprise. Using this opportunity, Sting deepened the kiss. Eventually, Rogue kissed him back.

When they broke the kiss, breathing heavily, Sting smirked at the beet-red Rogue.

"W-what the hell was that for, Sting?" Rogue demanded angrily.

"For good luck." Sting smiled.

Rogue's lips twitched up slightly. "Idiot. We don't need luck. We will win." Sting and Rogue looked at each other with matching pink cheeks and amused smirks. "I know. But that was just an excuse." Sting's smile widened. With that, he walked out of the corridor.

Rogue stood there for a few seconds, dazed. Then he shook the blush off his face and followed Sting in the arena.

**A/N: Whew. That took a while. Hey people, it's me again! :D I hope you all liked my story. Please review! If I get a request, I might make another chapter for this. It would probably be set after their fight and- *starts mumbling to self and scribbles notes down on paper* Anyways, please review people! :D**

**-FutureAuthor711**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for reviewing! Boy, that sounded weird. It really means a lot to me! :D Here's the second chapter, set after Sabertooth's fight with Fairy Tail. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima does. :D**

After their fight with Natsu, Sting and Rogue were on the ground of the arena.

"Rogue." Sting managed to murmur. "Yes, Sting?" Rogue sighed, flipping over onto his back. "We lost." Sting said. With those two words, Sting thought back to Lector, who was standing on Sabertooth's platform, crying.

_I'm sorry, Lector... I couldn't keep my promise._ On that thought, Sting drifted into unconsciousness.

~ A few hours later, after the day was over.

Rogue was standing outside of the arena's clinic room, waiting on Sting to walk out. After getting impatient, he walked inside to find Lector sitting on Sting's cot, talking to him.

"I'm sorry, Lector." Rogue heard Sting sigh. Lector teared up a little. "It's okay Sting-kun. After all, you're still the strongest person in Sabertooth!" With that, the red Exceed smiled at Sting. "Thanks." Sting smiled back at Lector. Then the two noticed Rogue standing in the doorway.

"Rogue? What are you doing here?" Sting asked. "The day's over. It's time to go back to Sabertooth now." Rogue replied briefly. "Oh." Sting nodded at Lector. "You go ahead and go back. I'll catch up."

Lector nodded and walked out of the door. Rogue and Sting looked at each other for a moment. After a while, Sting broke the silence. "So why are you here really, Rogue?" Sting gave Rogue one of his signature grins.

Rogue leaned against the doorframe and asked, "What do you suppose they'll do with us?"

Sting sighed. "Seeing as to what happened with Yukino, I really don't think we're gonna be allowed to stay in the guild any longer." Another silence hung in the air. This time, it was Rogue who spoke first. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Sting asked, smirking slightly. Rogue's face reddened slightly. He mumbled something that even Sting couldn't hear.

"Do what?" Sting stood up from his cot, walking over to Rogue, still smirking. Rogue glared at him. "Bastard. Why did you kiss me?!" His face reddened even more. Sting moved even closer to Rogue. "It's simple really." "If it's so simple, then tell me why." Rogue hissed.

Sting blinked at him. "Because I-" He stopped. "Because?" Rogue inquired. "Damn it." Sting pushed Rogue into the wall, placing his arms on the sides of Rogue's head. Rogue's eyes widened slightly. Sting leaned forward so his lips were centimeters away from Rogue's ear. "I'll just show you."

With that, Sting tilted Rogue's head slightly and pressed his lips to his. "Mmph!" Rogue protested for a second.

This kiss was different from the one in the corridor before their match. Sting had looked straight into Rogue's eyes before this kiss. Rogue felt Sting press his lips harder against his.

Sting reached behind Rogue and gripped his hair gently, pouring everything he felt into their kiss. All the frustration he felt at the end of their match, the sadness that he hadn't kept his promise to Lector, and his desperation and hope that they wouldn't end up like Yukino, kicked out of the guild with no place to go.

Rogue slowly closed his eyes, his grip on Sting's shoulders loosening. Sting pulled away, panting. "If we get kicked out of the guild, where exactly would we go? Lector and Frosch, too. Where would we go?" Sting stared at Rogue with desperation in his eyes.

Rogue stared back at him in shock before whispering, "I know one thing. If we were kicked out, we would stay together with Lector and Frosch. We've been together for almost our entire lives. That isn't going to end now or ever. Remember that if that actually happens, okay, Sting?" Sting nodded. Then he smiled again.

"I guess we'd better get going, huh?" Sting suggested. Rogue smiled back and nodded.

Pressing his lips to Rogue's sneakily, Sting pranced out of the room, fully recovered, with Rogue walking beside him.

_Even if we do get kicked out of Sabertooth, I meant every word that I said. I guess that kiss was just your way of telling me something._ Then Rogue blinked. _'Because I- Damn it. I'll just show you.'_ Rogue smirked. _So that's how Sting feels about me. Huh. I like you too... Sting._

**A/N: So how was the second chapter of my story? I think this chapter was shorter than the first. I hope you liked it. This is kind of my first time trying to write a little bit of Hurt/Comfort. For some reason, I can't really imagine Sting or Rogue saying "I love you", so I stuck to writing it where they express it instead. I might find a way to get them to say it in the future. Why you so stubborn, Sting and Rogue? _ **

**Anyways, please review! I look forward to hearing your opinions! :D**

**-FutureAuthor711**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating daily like I usually do, guys. I just got really busy these last two days. Anyways, here's the third chapter of my Sting X Rogue story. This chapter is set when Sting and Rogue get back to Sabertooth. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. The rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

Sting and Rogue stood outside the gate of the Grand Magic Games arena.

"Well, it's time to go back to the hotel," Rogue said. At Sting's silent nod, he continued, "Are you ready, Sting?" Sting sighed and nodded again. "Let's go." He replied. With that, they both headed to the Sabertooth hotel.

When they arrived, they immediately went to their shared room.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Sting asked Rogue, "So... do you wanna continue from in the corridor?"

Rogue looked at him with a disbelieving expression and cracked a small grin. Noticing his grin, Sting grabbed Rogue's wrist. "Is that a yes, Rogue?"

"You only get _one_ kiss." The shadow dragon slayer retorted sharply.

"Sure," Sting smirked. "Just one kiss." Then Sting seized Rogue's other wrist and brought both of his hands around Sting's neck.

Rogue let out a small sound of disapproval before it was muffled by Sting's lips. Rogue tightened his grip around Sting's neck and let out a small groan. Sting smirked against his lips and pushed Rogue up against the wall. Sting ran his fangs along Rogue's bottom lip. Rogue's eyes shot open and he gasped.

Sting took this opportunity and deepened the kiss, shoving Rogue's head back. Rogue's eyes widened and he gently pushed Sting's body off of his.

Panting heavily, Sting looked at Rogue in confusion. "We still have to go see the master. And I said one kiss." Rogue explained.

Sting smirked. "It was just one kiss. And you seemed to enjoy it enough." Rogue blushed fiercely. "Idiot." He breathed. "Now let's go see the master." Then Rogue strode out of the room with Sting behind him this time.

"I am very disappointed! Erase your marks! Erase them!" Their guild master shouted furiously. Lector and Frosch had tears in their eyes.

"But Master, Sting-kun and Rogue-kun tried their best, and I believe that a loss is able to make them stronger," Lector interrupted the master's rant and showed him his guild mark.

"Lector..." Sting tried to stop his Exceed.

Lector continued, "So please let them stay in the guild."

The master was silent for a second. Then he began yelling. "Why does a cat have Sabertooth's mark?! Disappear!" Then he gestured towards Lector.

Lector looked at Sting with a farewell expression. Sting's eyes widened and tears sprang to his eyes. "N-no..." He said meekly.

Then Lector disappeared. "N-no! No!" Sting cried out. "Stop, Sting. You're embarrassing yourself." The master scolded. "What have you done? What have you done?!" Sting shot a light beam through his master's gut. The master spat a bit of blood onto the ground. From the audience, Minerva smirked. "Perfect."

After the mess, and after Minerva explained what happened to Lector, Sting and Rogue went back to their room. Sting sat on the edge of his bed with Rogue beside him.

"Damn it. Damn it." Sting covered his face with his hands, shaking. "I couldn't get Lector back." He choked.

Rogue removed Sting's hands from his face.

"It's alright, Sting. All we have to do to get Lector back is win the Grand Magic Games." Rogue tried to comfort Sting.

"Right." Sting stopped shaking. Rogue leaned close to Sting's face. "It'll be alright, Sting." Rogue pressed his lips gently to Sting's.

Rogue did his best to be gentle. What Sting needed right now wasn't a lover. He needed a friend. It was all Rogue could do until the last day of the tournament tomorrow.

Rogue would try his best to win tomorrow. Not because of his guild's honor, not because of Minerva's threat, but because he wanted to save Lector and Sting, too. He wanted to help his friends.

**A/N: Oh great, I think each chapter is getting shorter and shorter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Sorry about that, guys. I hope you all enjoyed the third chapter of my little story! :D I tried to show the painful, comforting side of Sting and Rogue's relationship while still following the plot of the show. Anyways, please review! I look forward to hearing your thoughts and opinions! :D**

**-FutureAuthor711**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, guys! I am SO sorry I didn't update sooner. I have no excuse. So, so , so, sorry. Anyways, here's the last chapter of my story, set at the palace ball after the Grand Magic Games.**

**Disclaimer: The word says it all.**

Sting and Rogue walked into the ballroom. The king of Fiore had hosted a dance for all the guilds competing in the Grand Magic Games. Everything was peaceful, for now. Lector was safe, the games were over, and Minerva had fled from the guild. However, knowing Fairy Tail, it wouldn't stay peaceful for long.

Looking around, Sting noticed that there were quite a few people in the ballroom. Fairy Tail, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel to name a few. And all of them were laughing and smiling happily. Everyone was donned in a fancy attire, and a few people were dancing.

Sting noticed that Rogue had stopped walking a few paces behind him. It was obvious he was a bit uncomfortable at large amount of people, but Sting wasn't having that. He seized Rogue's arm and dragged the protesting dragon slayer into the room.

"Sting! What do you think you're-" Rogue began. "You can't stick to the shadows for the rest of your life, Rogue. Come on, try to have fun." Sting grinned happily at Rogue.

Rogue grumbled a few choice words and reluctantly followed Sting. "That's better. Now follow me, I want to go have a drink with Natsu-san!" Rogue rolled his eyes. _Leave it to him to start talking about Natsu the minute we arrive._ It was endearing, in a way, though.

Sting suddenly stopped in his tracks. Rogue had zoned out and bumped into him. "Sting, what are you doing?" The raven-haired teen asked irritably. "Before we get to Natsu-san, come here." Sting grabbed Rogue's arm again and rushed to the side of the huge ballroom. When they reached the wall in the edge of the ballroom, Sting released his partner.

"And what exactly was the point of coming over here, Sting?" Rogue sighed, admitting that he did feel a bit more comfortable in the shadows of the wall. "To do this." Sting said simply before shoving Rogue against the wall and kissing his fiercely.

Rogue was surprised to say the least. Using his surprise to his advantage, Sting slipped his tongue into Rogue's mouth. "Mmph!" Rogue stopped resisting Sting's advances. The two dragon slayers' tongues danced together for a while before they had to stop for air.

"What.. was that for?" Rogue asked, still panting. Sting simply wrapped his arms around Rogue. "Thank you so much, Rogue. Thank you for everything you did. For helping Lector, and giving me that fight with Natsu-san. And for being there to help when Lector was taken hostage." Rogue's eyes widened, before he blinked slowly and wrapped his arms around Sting, too.

"It's alright, Sting. No thanks necessary." Rogue smiled, taking Sting by surprise. Rogue had finally smiled at him, the smile reserved for Frosch.

Sting pulled away and leaned so that his lips were right next to Rogue's ear. Then he whispered something to his partner. Rogue's eyes widened and his face reddened. Then he smirked. "I love you too, Sting. And I will always be here."

**FIN**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much you guys, for hanging on and waiting until I finished and finally updated this story. I hope you enjoyed it! 'Til next time!**

**-FutureAuthor711**


End file.
